warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Rush Hour
Rush Hour is a 1998 martial arts/buddy cop film starring Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker. The film was generally successful, becoming the 7th top grossing film of 1998, with a gross of over $140 million dollars at the box office. Plot On the last day of British rule in Hong Kong late 1997, Detective Inspector Lee of the Hong Kong Police Force leads a raid at a shipping bar wharf, hoping to arrest the mysterious crime lord Juntao. He finds only Sang, Juntao's right-hand man, who manages to escape. However, Lee successfully recovers numerous Chinese cultural treasures stolen by Juntao, which he presents as a farewell victory to his departing superiors: Chinese Consul Solon Han and British Commander Thomas Griffin. Shortly after Han arrives in the United States to take up his new diplomatic post in Los Angeles, his daughter, Soo Yung, is kidnapped by Sang while on her way to her first day of school. The FBI informs Consul Han about the incident. Han calls in Lee to assist in the case. The FBI is afraid that the injury or death of Lee would result in negative attention internationally, decide to pawn him off on the LAPD just to keep him out of their way. The arrogant, reckless and loudmouthed detective, James Carter is tricked into doing this but Carter makes a plan to solve the case himself when he finds out that he has been given a mundane task as punishment for botching a sting operation. Carter meets Lee at Los Angeles International Airport and proceeds to take him on a sightseeing tour of LA, simultaneously keeping Lee away from the embassy and contacting several of his underworld informants about the kidnapping. Lee finally escapes and makes his way to the Chinese Consulate, where an anxious Han and a group of FBI agents are awaiting news about his daughter. While being reprimanded by Agent-in-charge Warren Russ, Carter accidentally involves himself in a phone conversation with Sang, where he arranges a ransom drop of $50 million in a couple of hours. The FBI traces the call to a warehouse and sends in a team of agents only to have them killed by a bomb. Spotting Sang nearby, Lee and Carter give chase, but Sang escapes, dropping the detonator in the process. Carter's colleague, LAPD bomb expert Tania Johnson, helps them trace the detonator to Clive, a man previously arrested by Carter. Clive is guilt-tripped by Lee into revealing his business relationship with Juntao whom he met a restaurant in Chinatown and this earns Carter's trust in Lee. Carter goes to the restaurant alone where he sees a surveillance video of Juntao carrying Soo-Yung into a van. Lee arrives and rescues Carter, but the two are taken off the case after the FBI blames them for ruining the ransom drop with Lee being sent back to Hong Kong. Despite this setback, Carter appeals to Johnson for assistance and sneaks onboard Lee's plane, persuading Lee to help finish the case and stop Juntao. Griffin later involves himself in the case, revealing more about the HKPF's past with Juntao's syndicate. At the opening of a Chinese art exhibition at the Los Angeles Convention Center, which Han and Griffin are overseeing, the now $70 million ransom is being delivered. Carter, Lee and Johnson enter disguised as guests, where Carter distracts the guests into leaving for safety. This angers the FBI, but also blows Griffin's cover, as Lee catches him walking over to a bar and accepting a remote for the detonator from Sang. He and Johnson both conclude that Griffin is Juntao because Carter recognizes him from a surveillance tape in Chinatown. Griffin threatens to detonate a bomb vest attached to Soo Yung and demands the money be paid in full in compensation to the loss of the priceless Chinese artifacts he worked so hard to preserve. However, Carter manages to sneak out, locate her in the van, drives it into the building and brings her within range of Griffin, knowing that setting it off would kill him as well. Johnson manages to get the vest off Soo Yung while Griffin heads toward the roof with the bag of money. Lee takes the vest and pursues Griffin while Carter shoots Sang dead in a gunfight. Lee and Griffin find themselves dangling from the rafters under the roof. Griffin, holding onto the vest, falls to his death when the vest breaks, but before Lee falls, Carter is able to place a large flag underneath and catch him safely. Han and Soo Yung are reunited, and Han sends Carter and Lee on vacation together to Hong Kong as a reward for their actions. Before Carter leaves, Agents Russ and Whitney offer him a position in the FBI, which he rudely refuses. Carter gets on the airplane with Lee, who starts singing Edwin Starr's "War", annoying Carter. Cast * Jackie Chan as Detective Inspector Lee * Chris Tucker as Detective James Carter * Tom Wilkinson as Thomas Griffin/Juntao * Tzi Ma as Consul Solon Han * Ken Leung as Sang * Elizabeth Peña as Detective Tania Johnson * Mark Rolston as FBI Special Agent Warren Russ * Rex Linn as FBI Agent Dan Whitney * Chris Penn as Clive Cobb * Philip Baker Hall as Captain William Diel * Julia Hsu as Soo Yung Han * John Hawkes as Stucky * Clifton Powell as Luke * Barry Shabaka Henley as Bobby Reception Rush Hour opened at No. 1 at the North American box office with a weekend gross of $33 million in September 1998. Rush Hour grossed over $140 million in the US and $103 million in the rest of the world. The film's total worldwide gross was over $244 million. The film holds a 60% approval rating at Rotten Tomatoes; the average score is 6/10. The site's consensus reads: "A kick-ass addition to the cop-buddy film genre." Metacritic rated it 60/100 based on 23 reviews. Roger Ebert praised both Jackie Chan, for his entertaining action sequences without the use of stunt doubles, and Chris Tucker, for his comical acts in the film, and how they formed an effective comic duo. Joe Leydon of Variety called it "a frankly formulaic but raucously entertaining action comedy". Sequels A sequel Rush Hour 2, was released in 2001, which was primarily set in Hong Kong. A third film, Rush Hour 3, was released on August 10, 2007, which was primarily set in Paris. Tucker earned $25 million for his role in the third film and Chan received the film's distribution rights in Asia.Jackie Chan Admits He Is Not a Fan of 'Rush Hour' Films A fourth film in the series is in negotiations, and reportedly may be set in Moscow.'Rush Hour 4' is Set in Faubourg Marigny Soundtrack The soundtrack features the hit single "Can I Get A..." by Jay-Z, Ja Rule and Amil, as well as tracks by Edwin Starr, Flesh-n-Bone, Wu-Tang Clan, Dru Hill, Charli Baltimore and Montell Jordan. Awards * 1999 ALMA Awards ** Winner: Outstanding Actress in a Feature Film (Elizabeth Peña) * 1999 BMI Film and TV Awards ** Winner: BMI Film Music Award (Lalo Schifrin) * 1999 Blockbuster Entertainment Awards ** Winner: Favorite Duo- Action/Adventure (Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker) ** Nomination: Favorite Supporting Actress- Action/Adventure (Elizabeth Peña) * 1999 Bogey Awards (Germany) ** Winner: Bogey Awards in Silver * 1999 Golden Screen (Germany) ** Winner: Golden Screen * 1999 Grammy Awards ** Nomination: Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television (Lalo Schifrin) * 1999 NAACP Image Awards ** Nomination: Outstanding Lead Actor in a Motion Picture (Chris Tucker) * 1999 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (United States) ** Nomination: Favorite Movie Actor (Blimp Award) (Chris Tucker) * 1999 MTV Movie Awards ** Winner: Best On-Screen Duo (Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker) ** Nomination: Best Comedic Performance (Chris Tucker) ** Nomination: Best Fight (Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker) (For the fight against the Chinese gang) ** Nomination: Best Movie Song (Jay-Z) (For Can I Get A...) Home media VHS DVD UMD Blu-ray Transcript Gallery Trivia * Chris Tucker and Jackie Chan became such good friends over the course of the movie that they planned to try out for Amazing Race Celebrity Edition, but the show fell through. *The gun used by Chris Tucker's character is a modification of a standard Beretta 92 pistol. *Carter's car is a reference to the LL Cool J song Going Back to Cali. In the song, LL says the line, "The top is down on the black Corvette, and it's fly because it's sitting on Daytons." Carter's car is a black Corvette convertible that always has its top down when seen in the film, and it has chrome Dayton rims. The car also appears in Rush Hour 2 and Rush Hour 3. *In various scenes, Soo-Yung's age varies from 10 to 11. * While Consul Han and his daughter Soo Yung do not appear in the subsequent film Rush Hour 2, they will play integral roles in the latest installment of the franchise, Rush Hour 3. Actor Tzi Ma will reprise his role as Consul Han. However, due to the time passing between the first and the third films, the now older Soo Yung will be played by actress Jingchu Zhang. * Actor Tzi Ma, who plays the Chinese Consul in the film, also plays Cheng Zi, the head of security at the Chinese Consulate in the television series 24. * While Captain Diel did not appear in the final cut of Rush Hour 2, Philip Baker Hall did in fact film a scene between himself and Chris Tucker's character that was ultimately left out. With this scene out of the final cut, only Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker are returning characters for the immediate sequel. * Chris Tucker instructs Jackie's character to look at the Grauman's Chinese Theater footprint of John Wayne, Inspector Lee responds by saying "Chon Wang?” In the movie Shanghai Noon, his character is named "Chon Wang", as homage to this scene. * In every Rush Hour movie, the villain dies after falling from highly escalated areas. Ex. In Rush Hour, Juntao dies after falling from the ceiling, In Rush Hour 2, Ricky Tan dies after being kicked by Lee through a window, In Rush Hour 3, Kenji dies from falling into an Eiffel Tower booth. * In both films, Rush Hour and Rush Hour 3, Lee and Carter dance and sing to WAR by Edwin Starr at the end. * This is the only Rush Hour film to present most of Jackie Chan's stuntmen. * Actors Ken Leung, who plays Sang, and Mark Ralston, who plays Russ, both appeared in the Saw films. Leung played Detective Steven Sing in the first film, while Rolston played Agent Dan Erickson in the fifth and sixth films. See also *''Rush Hour 2'' *''Rush Hour 3'' *Jackie Chan References External links * Category:Films Category:Rush Hour Category:1998 films Category:Live-action films Category:Theatrical films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:American films Category:African American films Category:Chinese films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Martial arts films Category:Police films Category:Comedy films Category:Buddy films Category:Cop films Category:Detective films Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Academy Award nominated films Category:Academy Award winning films Category:Roger Birnbaum Productions